Ask and Recieve No Answer
by xKokurox
Summary: It sucks being able to know you so intimately that I don't even need to see you or feel you to know what you are doing. To know what you are wearing. Sometimes. I wish I didn't know you at all.Malik


Ask, and Recieve No Answer

Disclaimer: I own squat.

Warnings:Self mutilation, angst, shounen-ai, perversity, some content, language, AU, PWP? and I'm probably forgetting a few...

* * *

Begin

* * *

We lay here, on our bed. Sure, it's just a mattress on the floor. But it is ours. After 18 years of putting up with pushy and demanding parents, 14 years of elementary and high school, and now off and into at least four years of college, we have a place of our own. I've known you since the tenth grade, and you still make my heart jump and race by simply being near you. You are almost perfection.

Almost.

I don't believe in perfection. And you are no exception, lover of mine.

_**I sigh, roll over, and grin as you kiss my lips. **_

I don't need to look to know you are entirely without a shirt, that your pants are undone and falling down, and that your chest and arms probably have more scars to add to your...little collection. I don't even need to feel it with bare skin. I just know you that well love.

And you know what?

It sucks. It sucks being able to know you so intimately that I don't even need to see you or feel you to know what you are doing. To know what you are wearing. Sometimes. I wish I didn't know you at all.

_**Your kissing deepens.**_

People constantly state of loving people so much. They go on and on about this romantic crap and notion...and blah, blah, blah. Good RA I don't feel like blowing chunks right now. Your lips feel too good. Your saliva tastes too good.

_**I pant as your hand strokes me almost pefectly.**_

Blood.

The smell of blood is growing more and more in the air. I break the kiss and open my eyes. Open my eyes to know that...once again I was right. I stare at your left arm. You've made some deep cuts on the upper bicep. They spell something...something in one of the many languages that you learned. Somehow. The blood flows down in long, lush, crimson streams.

I trace the design with the tips of my fingers.

I wonder, not for the first time, wether or not it really hurts.

_**You rain kisses down my neck and shoulders.**_

A glint catches my eye. I turn my head just a fraction to the left and notice your weapon of choice. An abalone carving knife we got in Alaska a few years ago. It was a well crafted knife and was very, very sharp. You are fond of it. You rarely ever use it though...

I take that back.

You have never used it.

So why now?

_**I slowly wither and die under you again, like before...**_

Without thinking I grasp the handle. I bring the item closer for better examination of the details.

Did you know?

When I first laid eyes on it, it was after I first learned of what you did? That when I purchased it, I hadn't even been thinking of you? Later, when I came home. I still had no idea why I purchased the item. I still don't know why I gave it to you.

Does the fact that I gave it to you, and that I don't approve of your...little hobby...keep you from taking this particular knife to your flesh?

_**We kiss again, only more gently and tenderly.**_

Without thinking, without hesitation. I bring the blade down on my opposite, outsretched arm. The edge meets flesh. It glides across smoothly. For a second there's no difference in my skins appearance. Then a tiny bubble. A tiny little stream of lush crimson bubbles appears where the blade first ate my flesh.

No pain.

No rush.

No registration. I don't get it. Why do you do it when there is no pain? No rush? No signifigant difference? Or perhaps that is why. There is no difference either way.

_**You gasp, groan, and grind into me.**_

With the same indifference as the first cut, seven more appear on my arms. Four each, all on the lower forearms. There are now eight little streams of the fiery red liquid you so love to see. Eight little crimson lines in two straight lines. That does it. I read to much Madeline.

" Malik."

You whisper, and I snap up to meet your gaze for the first time since we crawled onto the matress. Since I knew you'd been cutting yourself tonight, since I gave it a try. I don't care for it. If it gets you off, I guess i'll do it. But only for you.

" Yes?"

_**Only for you.

* * *

**_

End

* * *

Author: Hmm...not at all sure where this came from. I doubt it's my plotbunny's Alice's creation, so who's? Did I get a new bunny? Do you like? For all of you who didn't figure it out, the pairing was Yami Bakura and Malik...the hikari...not Yami Malik...He's not really a Yami though, he's just another part of Malik...Critique me! 


End file.
